My Fair Yami
by Blackfireywater
Summary: Bakura and Marik are living in a run down area and are relying on their instincts as yamis to get them through life. When they find a way to get out of this horrid life they take it. They must convert Yami back to the yami he once was
1. Chapter 1

My Fair Yami - Chapter 1

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

The whole story will be in Bakuras POV.

* * *

I wouldn't say I am a bad person. Maybe just a small part of me is bad. All right, a whole lot of me is bad. I can't help that though and hey, I can't say I mind it either. I am what you would call a 'Yami' or a dark half if you prefer. Interested? Well you should be for I am one heck of a guy. I am the shadows, your nightmares but if necessary your ally. Don't hope too much for that last one though because I don't think the term suits me.

I live in a sleazy neighbourhood as it's all I can afford. I have a job and all, it's a hell of a job, but apparently you need to keep the person alive or on this miserable planet get paid. I can't help that I send them to the shadow realm if they piss me off, it's their fault anyway. Half the time I steal what I can from stores and bodies that I 'find', it keeps me going so I don't mind. Half the people around here find me intimidating and it's highly amusing to watch their faces morph into fear as I walk by. The other half however seem me as competition. Though I can't say they put up much of a fight. Nearly all of them end up dead before they even have a chance to fight back. Some gang members they were.

I suppose you're also wondering about me. Well I'm not going into much detail but I'll explain what's going on right now.

I'm on the job right now, I've been sent to get info out of a guy from this gang I couldn't care less about. So I'm in work uniform, black trench coat to suit my personality. It also makes me look more muscular since I'm quite lean. I never do it up though, that ruins the image I go for. When I walk, the bottom of the coat blows in the wind making me look more like a ghostly figure than an actual person. Alongside the trench coat I wear a blue and white horizontally striped shirt. It's quite tight fitting but under the coat you don't tend to notice I tend to wear lightly coloured skinny jeans since they contrast to the coat adding a more pale hue to my even paler skin tone. Adding even more to the ghostly look I'm going for, apparently it's highly intimidating.

Do you know how hard it is to monologue and interrogate someone at the same time? I'll just kill him; I think I have enough info.

Great now my hair has blood in it. I tie it up for this exact reason but the guy had to go and squirm. I hope it doesn't go pink like last time. That's one of the problems with having white hair and killing people. You look a lot less menacing if you have pink hair; luckily I have enough of a reputation that people wouldn't think of me any differently. I hope I get the money this time, then again I guess 'hope' isn't a good word for a yami to be using I guess a better suited word would be expecting. I'm expecting the money this time because I got info out of the guy.

I turn to leave pulling the hair tie out as I go. It probably looked like one of those really cheesy hair commercials but with the blood on my hands I guess not so much. I pulled out my phone and texted the big man the job was done. Knowing him he would phone me any second or ask for a paper sent over. I want the call more I hate paperwork. Here we go, just like I thought, a phone call. I press the green phone button smearing a little blood onto it and hold the phone to my ear.

"Congratulations White, you actually did a job right for once."

White is the name he calls me since in this business you tend not to use your actual name.

"Tell me what you got from him."

I sigh. "You know, It's probably better I don't tell you when I'm walking through a crowded street."

I heard a slight growl on the other end of the line and I try to reason with the guy.

"Look I'll let you know when I get back to my place as long as I get money this time."

"You will get your money sent to your account White. I need that info though"

I was about to say something in return but I was left with a long beep telling me the big man hung up. He's not the nicest of bosses but he pays well when he actually decides to pay you.

I look up, not realising I was looking down in the first place. I had already made it out of the market and towards my so called 'home'. I wouldn't call it a home more like a shelter from the rain. You see, I tend to have this problem of not looking after things. If you drove past it you would assume the house was abandoned. The fence at the front was broken and had nails sticking out in a poor attempt to fix it. The grass in the so called 'front garden' was turning yellow and there was a rotting bird kicked off the doorstep obviously been killed by a cat or something. The house number had long since fallen off and was just a faded patch where it hadn't been painted on before. This is most likely why it was so cheap on the market.

I pushed open the door since the lock was broken. Why bother wasting money on fixing it when you can just leave a portal to the shadow realm there if no one's in. The place was in even more of a tip than he left it, must mean he's home. I slam the door shut to let him know I'm home and hang up my coat. Maybe I did need to add a new coat of paint or something it's peeling everywhere. I sigh and head to the bathroom to wash the blood off my hands and find that the water is freezing even from the hot tap.

I growl and shout "Did you use all the bloody hot water again Marik?!"

I hear a shout back "Yeah, what about it?"

I choose to ignore him and wash the blood off my hands with the cold water. I look at myself in the mirror and hold my hair out to see that not much blood has actually gotten into it. Thank Ra; I can survive with blood in it for a bit longer. I wash off what's left of the blood on my face and dry it with a towel. I should probably go send the info to the big man. I can't be asked to get all formal and such so I'll just send him a text. That should be sufficient right.

I leave the bathroom to go set up a snack, the kitchen is just opposite the bathroom so it shouldn't take long. That's probably another reason why the house was so cheap, it only has 4 rooms; the bathroom, kitchen and front room and then upstairs is a small bedroom. Since I bought the house I get the bedroom and Marik gets the couch. It's funny because he's taller than me and his legs hang off the end so far they touch the floor. I suppose an explanation of Marik is in order. Well, he is also a 'yami', obviously not as great a yami as me but that's beside the point. He's quite a bit taller than me and I can't say his hair makes him any shorter. That sunflower of a hairdo could have your eyes out, seriously, how he styles that is beyond me. It sticks up in all directions and somehow he doesn't look like a toilet brush. It's probably the weird fringe. It sticks vertically upright and springs out either side of his face. Though being a tanned man, blonde hair suits the guy. It's not bright bleach blonde, more of a dirtier blonde than that. This guy also has muscles and has a well-formed 6 pack too; he doesn't even work out, the lucky bastard. Half the time I come in he's in boxers with a purple curtain tied round his neck. He says it makes him look threatening but in underwear it really doesn't. If he went around wearing a cape with what he normally wears I doubt he would look menacing. The guys an idiot, but I can't say he's not scary when he wants to be.

I watch him as he walks into the kitchen. He's wearing his normal cargo pants except they're a faded black instead of beige.

"You make any money today then Bakura?"

"You can't say much Mr I-don't-have-a-job." I reply as I take a bite of my sandwich.

He chuckles. "You know I'm working on a make money quick scheme and, I think this one might just work"

Now it's my turn to laugh "Enlighten me then"

"Right so we need a CD player and a mix tape of all these awesome dubstep songs. Then we get a gun and as you know in this society it should be easy"

I must have blocked him out then because that idea is just stupid. How are you meant to make money from that? Looks like he's stopped talking better tune back in.

"That would never work Marik and you know it."

"Hey you come up with an idea then!"

We must be the worst yamis ever bickering like an old married couple. Well I wouldn't say we were the worst yamis, there is one I know that doesn't even live up to the title. The guys too preoccupied making sure his 'Aibou' is all right that he hasn't even had enough time to make sure he is too. Probably hasn't harmed a guy since Yugi tricked him into following the friendship gang. Ra those guys are annoying. He couldn't even remember his name, he can now but we still just call him Yami. He prefers it for some reason. Maybe I'd like him more if he actually was a yami. Ok that's a lie I'd never like him but the idea isn't half bad.

"Why don't we try to make Yami more of a 'yami' again?"

Marik pondered for a moment "Yami would never agree to it."

"We can get to the finer details later this idea is genius"

"Explain how it's mean to get money then wise guy"

Oh, right, I didn't think about that. How do we get money? I suppose it would have to be put into a bet if we could do this or not. Who do we know that has money, oh no… not him.

"We turn it into a bet of course."

"With whom exactly?"

There was quite a pause. "Kaiba." I declared proudly.

There was and even longer pause.

"Kaiba!? He won't agree" Marik finally came up with.

"If it's something to do with Yami he normally does"

Marik made a face of agreement.

"How do we get him though?"

"Don't worry I'll sort it out."

"I'll leave it to you then"

I will probably have to go up to Kaiba Corp. itself, the odds that money bags would actually answer his phone to me is very slim. Stupid C.E.O's and there schedules for work. I leave the jacket this time and leave the house in the direction of the building. That man is so full of himself; the size of Kaiba Corp. itself would probably explain the size of his ego. His hair is like a brown lamp shade cut to fit his head. And what was with that green hair stage? The guy is freaky tall and will never back down from a challenge set by Yami. Rivals, I'll never understand them. Does he even have emotions? If he does he never shows them other than, stuck up my own ass, neutral and I hate every single one of you. And yes they are all emotions.

I head up to the gates and grumble as I press the button to enter. Some annoying secretary with an extremely cheery voice answers. I tell her I'm here on behalf of Yami and to let me see Kaiba. She was reluctant at first so I 'persuaded' her. All right, it was more like threatened don't judge. But I got in and that was all that mattered to me. I'm so glad this place had a flipping elevator seriously. If I had to take stairs I would end up killing a bitch once I got there. And I have one certain bitch in mind.

I don't bother knocking his door, it's not like he would have noticed anyway the guys so busy engulfed in that bloody computer. If I lean on his desk he will notice me. Hey, I was right! Well he looks pissed, as per the norm.

"What do you want?"

"I'm here on behalf of Yami and he wo-"

"Tell me the truth"

I roll my eyes.

"I want to make a bet."

His eyes narrow significantly, closes his laptop and does that weird hand thing where you rest your nose on your hands and look broody.

"Why should I make a bet with the likes of you?"

I smirk.

"Because, I make great bets and I'm such a lovely person to be with."

His turn to smirk, though smirks don't suit him as good as they do me.

"What kind of bet?"

"Me and Marik think we can make Yami a true Yami again. Right now he's been brainwashed by shrimp boy and the friendship gang"

Is he chuckling at me? Holy Ra Kaiba is showing major emotions. Help!

"You'll never be able to convince Yami to join you, let alone leave Yugi's side. You're making an idiotic bet."

I grin at him.

"Means it would be easy for you to win then"

"How much do you want to put at stake?"

"I'm in need of a better house. I'm sure you can get me one."

"It's not like you are going to but in the minute chance that you could possibly win, I will get you a new house"

"Good, if we fail you can have our current one"

Kaiba looks horrified this is amusing.

He finally answers "Fine if that's all you have to offer I'll take it. I'll give you a month to 'convert' Yami"

I must have looked pretty satisfied because Kaiba told me to never set foot in his office again. He must have a fear of emotions or something. I run home laughing as I go past the horrified secretary.

I slam open the door and see Marik, finally with a shirt on, sat at the kitchen table.

"Hey Marik! We got ourselves some work to do."


	2. Chapter 2

My Fair Yami - Chapter 2

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

The whole story will be in Bakuras POV.

* * *

I probably shouldn't have slammed the door open so hard. This house is in bad condition anyway and now there's most likely a huge crack up the plaster that won't ever get fixed. I hated the colour of that wall anyway, peach, seriously?

I shut the door behind myself, being slightly more careful than when it was opened. If that door was left open this house would freeze, we have a broken heater or something and we aren't going to get a new one fitted ever so we make do with the crap we have. To keep warm we just burn things or wear more clothes.

"So, Kaiba agreed to your idea?" Marik asked with his mouthful of some mush that he bothers to call food. Whatever it is I can tell you it looks like brown mush with lumps in. Well that is what's in his mouth; it would probably look slightly more appealing on his plate. Either way, I grimace. He's such a pig I swear to Ra. If he didn't help with attempting to keep a roof over our heads then he would have gone a long time ago.

"Of course he agreed I wasn't on a quest to his dreadful building to fail. I got him to promise to take this piece of crap we call a house off our hands and get us a new one when we win."

He looks pleased; of course he would look pleased. I am, of course, a genius when it comes to bets and getting things out of people. I can get more for a lot less work and effort. What can I say; it's one of the many, many charming things about my personality.

"So how are we going to get Yami to agree or are we just going to force him into it?"

Wait just a second. Alright, this is probably going to be harder than I thought. Ok it will be harder than I thought. I forgot Yami had to agree to ideas we come up with that involve him. Since we are trying to making him into a dark, violent game obsessed person and he would never put his 'aibou' in harm's way, there's no possible way he would agree. How long did Kaiba give us again? A month? Well, let's say this bet could be lost. I must remember to think before I just barge in with ideas.

"We can't force him into anything because then he will just get pissed and trust me, you do **not **want a pissed off Yami."

Marik seemed to ponder for a moment putting his fork back on the plate and bringing his hand to his chin. It's quite rare for him to actually have any form of brain wave, let alone one that allows him to think. Maybe I should take a minute to snap a photo and add it to a scrap book? Do people actually make those anymore? Wait, Ryou does, screw the idea of a scrap book I'll just savour the moment of Marik actually thinking.

"We could always trick him into thinking he's helping Yugi."

Another stupid idea from Mr. Ishtar's supposed brain, the moment he starts thinking, poof, and nonsense comes out. Alright, it's not that bad to be honest but we're still not going to do it. Yami will figure out, it's like he has some sixth sense, the pointy haired bastard. No seriously, have you seen his hair? He must have dyed it because that is not natural. Three colours in one hairstyle? As if. And what a hairstyle, it could be considered crazier than Marik's. And that is bad! What is he trying to be though, a starfish? He could probably take somebodies eye out with his hair and, may I say, it would be quite amusing to watch. It's not like his hair would be affected, the red tips wouldn't change colour because, well, their red and black is hard to get dirty. What I would give to have hair that didn't change colour if you got blood in it, but I am not changing my hairs colour for anything. Anyway, his fringe is the wackiest part; it looks like a weird yellow spider thing. Spikes sticking up, left, down and pretty much every slightly gravity defying way you would imagine. Ok, that's slightly over the top but you get the main idea, it's a weird hairstyle.

Don't even get me started on his dreadful sense of what he calls fashion.

"We can't do that, he'll figure out sooner or later because of the sense thing."

Marik pulls a face as if to say _god damn that sense thing, you should go to hell. _Since when did he get so good at making faces?

"He'll go ape shit on us if he finds out. We're just going to have to be straightforward and tell him."

"How on earth do you propose we do tell him then?"

I sigh. I knew this was going to happen, I just kept on wishing it wouldn't.

"We're going to have to pay the midgets a visit."

* * *

Oh joy. I hate visiting them, I don't ever do it but you get the idea. For one they live on the other side of town and two I have to endure a painstakingly horrid time with Yugi. He's too happy for his own good, only see's the good in people. Can't stand being in the same room as him. Marik doesn't seem ecstatic either; trudging along with his hands in his pockets looking highly sorry for himself. Oh Ra, I can see the game shop. Should I make the entrance more discreet so only who's in the shop will know we have arrived? Or, should I burst in loud and cocky so the whole world will know I'm there? I guess I'll find out when I get there.

I look over at Marik to see him standing up straighter than normal, gained confidence have we? No wait. I follow his line of sight to see none other than Mokuba across the street from us. Damn that Kaiba, sending his brother to spy on us. That's low, seriously. Why do I seem to be standing straighter now? Probably my competitive side trying to prove to Mokuba that we actually want to see the midgets. Kaiba has the nerve to think we're going to fail this bet, well we're gonna show him.

We head into the game shop looking on the extreme end of the scale, confident but with smirks like we just murdered someone. I'm pretty sure we went for the discreet approach but the blasted bell went off letting the house know we entered. Hope they think we're just another customer. Am I going on about hope again? What is wrong with me today? Oh look just the guy we were looking for. Yami.

"Hello, welcome to the Kame game shop." He looks up from whatever he's doing. Probably another hand held game Yugi introduced him to "Oh, what do you two want?"

Well his approach changed spontaneously fast. If he's like this with all customers then he's lost a lot in his time working here from the sheer rudeness that he puts off. Hah he's folded his arms. Does he think he looks menacing? About as menacing as a three year old in its pram with a lolly pop. And how many bracelets is he wearing!? Too many that's for sure. He is definitely wearing too much leather. And it's all black leather too; it's weird that it works for him. I just thought that didn't I? Ugh, what is this, a yaoi fanfiction? Those fan girls are messed up I swear.

"Don't sound so displeased Pharaoh, we only came to ask you something involving Kaiba"

He seems to tense up slightly at Kaiba's name, something going on between the two that I don't know? This should be interesting to find out. Why is he smirking, did I miss something?

"Sending you two to do his dirty work, when did you sink so low as to want to even work for him?"

Wait a second; didn't I just say something like that about Mokuba? Speaking of Mokuba, where is the guy? I wouldn't be surprised if he had gotten himself kidnapped again.

Marik spoke before I could think of a witty comment.

"We wouldn't work for that guy. He's too engrossed in work if you ask me."

Yami looks amused, the cocky bastard.

"Then pray do tell why you are here?"

I speak up this time.

"We have initiated a bet that lasts a month."

He blinks a few times.

"So why should I care?"

"Because the bet involves you dumb ass."

Ooh that got a reaction out of him. I can't tell if he's pissed or intrigued. There seems to be a whole wave of emotions going through him as we speak. He's not that bad at making them actually.

"There's no way in the name of Ra that I am letting you involve me in one of your stupid schemes."

I open my mouth to speak but it's not my voice that comes out. I turn to glare at Marik.

"Listen Yami, this bet is to turn you back into the dark spirit of the puzzle you once were before Yugi decided to show you the path of friendship"

Ok I'm going to stop glaring at Marik now because the face Yami just pulled is way to amusing. I can't hold in the laughter.

"You stop laughing this instant Tomb Robber!"

I turn my gaze back to Yami, my laughter only a few measly chuckles. Shit, he looks pissed. Need to distract him. Hmm what distracts Yami? I look behind him to see Yugi entering the game shop from the back entrance. Ahh good, a Yami distraction.

"Hey Yami" says the squirt with that annoying smile on his face. "Oh hello Bakura. Marik."

"Don't look so happy to see them Aibou. They are trying to turn me back to when you first let me out the puzzle."

Yugi gasps and flutters his hands in front of his face. Why do the Hikari's always do that? Well aside from Malik. Is it in there code? Whatever it is it's really annoying.

"Wait a second Yami"

Well that was a sudden change in pace. One second your acting like you just walked in on a couple having sex and the next moment you seem all cheery again. This is exactly why I do not trust the mini Pharaoh.

"They could be able to help with the problem"

Now this just got interesting. Yami has a problem? Please tell me it's something hilarious like erectile dysfunction. Imagine that, a once almighty Pharaoh with a problem like that. How are we meant to help with that problem, Yugi what are you suggesting?

Yami is quick to talk after Yugi.

"We are **not** getting their help"

As the small duo continues their annoying banter I turn to Marik because he has been quiet for a while. His gaze is distant, probably day dreaming again knowing him. He's not normally this useless; I think he's putting on a show for fans or something. His resting face is quite amusing, wait a second, is he drooling? Alright ignore what I said, were going back to earlier where I said he was a pig. I shake my head and tune back into the short channel.

"But if you go along with their idea then you might be able to control the dark urges"

Am I really hearing this? Yugi is trying to convince Yami that our bet is worth doing. What on earth has gotten into the boy? This is the exact same person who got him to change in the first place! And what are these dark urges?

"Oi, pipsqueak"

Both of them turn, hah, that's amusing.

"What are these 'dark urges' you are talking about?"

Yugi seems slightly taken aback and takes a quick glance at Yami.

"Sometimes when people say or do certain things around Yami he finds it hard to control what we call dark urges. Basically, they are these sort of waves of darkness that seem to wash over him and he becomes more like you two"

Yugi looks at me and then at Marik. He chuckles slightly, has Marik fallen asleep standing up? Seriously, why I keep him around I don't know anymore.

"So you think, by making him dark, that the dark urges will stop?"

"It's worth a shot right?"

I suppose he has an idea and I honestly couldn't care if we will be helping them or not, we will win our bet in no time at this rate.

"So what do you say Yami" says a voice from beside me that is definitely deeper than Yugis. Marik must finally be doing something useful. I'm glad.

Yami lets out a deep breath.

"Fine I'll do it. But only because Yugi says it's a good idea"

Victory to the better yamis! I knew it was going to happen but it's just the sweet knowing that you were right all along that gets to you.

I grin and fold my arms.

"Excellent then, Yami go pack your stuff, you're moving in with us for a month"

Yami grumbles and trudges up the stairs with a fussing Yugi saying stupid things like 'it will be a good bonding experience for you all'. Yeah right.

Again I look back to Marik.

"Alright what was with you during that? You were paying no attention!"

Marik grins slightly, like the same grin he has when he just murdered a thing. This could go one of two ways. Horribly wrong or horribly right.

"Mokuba hadn't left you know. He was hiding behind the cardboard cut-out of the Dark Magician in the window. I was trying to pay attention to him without making it obvious."

Ok Bakura, take note, Marik isn't completely useless.

"Was the drooling necessary?"

"Hey! It worked didn't it?"

"True, where is he now?"

"Back to Kaiba?"

As soon as we finish Yami enters the room again with a pull along suitcase in one hand and a huge hatred for us two on the other. The walk back to our place will be fun.

Yami coughs and murmurs,

"Lead the way"


	3. Chapter 3

My Fair Yami - Chapter 3

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

The whole story will be in Bakuras POV.

Enjoy

* * *

The walk back was probably one of the single most treacherous things I have ever done in my life. Who knew Yami didn't like to walk long distances? I always knew he was a whiny bitch though, so the constant whining wasn't a surprise. Fine it wasn't constant whining, he whined once because Marik was walking behind him and he got kicked in the shin. It was probably the arguing that got to me. He and Marik seem to find it highly necessary to argue about whatever springs to mind, this time it happened to be the kick to Yami's shin. Even when we got into the house they just dropped their bags and continued shouting at each other, they wouldn't even leave the doorway. I had to squeeze past them after shutting the door. Normally it would be funny to watch because of the height difference, come on there's about half a metre between the two. Anyway, Yami always ends up standing really straight to make himself seem taller and Marik is always hunched over to attempt to reach the midgets height.

You see I am smart, unlike Marik, and I would never agitate the Pharaoh this far. Ok, I probably would because it's funny watching angry short people. If we're lucky we might see these 'dark urges' midget pharaoh was going on about, hah, I doubt they're anything special. Yugi's way of something being dark is annoying someone. Pfft, obvious to a wussy midget like himself.

Yami looks right at me trying to at least look civilized. Nice try, but it's not working.

"Where am I sleeping then Thief?" He puts a lot of emphasis on the word 'Thief' for some reason. I haven't stolen anything in at least a week, though I do like the title.

But where is he meant to sleep, I sort of assume that he didn't sleep. And I also forgot our house is bloody well tiny. We've only got one bedroom and that's mine, no way in hell I am giving it up. And there's the sofa but that's Marik's and I don't think he wants to give that up either. I'm going to take this time to annoy the pharaoh more. Yep, I'm gonna do that.

"You can always share with me Yami-kins." I bat my eyelashes and watch his face morph into horror. Maybe Marik was onto something, tormenting the Pharaoh is fun. Though maybe I did go a bit far… Oh Ra, too far, that blasted third eye has appeared on his forehead. Heh angry midget though. These are the dark urges? What a terrible name for them, seriously.

"I ask this of you, Thief" he starts, the third eye burning brighter causing the lights to flicker. I don't think it's the electricity bill this time either. "If you even try to torment me further, I am marching right out this door so you fail your stupid little bet."

I look over at Marik who seems to be stifling a laugh. Well, what did I say, angry midgets are funny. I don't want to lose this bet though; I'll go easy on him for a bit.

"Fine, you choose where you sleep, but the bed is mine." I say with a look of fake annoyance.

I watch as Yami picks up his back and storms off to my room, the lights completely cutting out as he does. Looks like he's chosen to sleep on the floor then, the idiot. We do have another sofa but I don't want to go through all the effort of dragging it in here. And it's in the back garden so it must be filled with bugs and… wait a second.

I walk over to my room with a grin plastered on my face and push open the door. Yami is inside unpacking his bag, has he emptied one of my drawers to use it as his? Oh well, probably don't want half the stuff anyway, probably done me a favour. He's just dumped his jacket on my bed though, that sir, is quite rude.

"Hey Yami" he doesn't even bother looking over, does he know how rude he is? "There's a sofa in the other room, want me to bring it in for you to sleep on?"

He narrows his eyes into a glare and looks at me. "Why are you being nice?"

I shrug. "I want to win this bet, if you've left in annoyance, I can't do that"

He seems to buy my reasoning. "Fine, but I'll sleep in that room. It would be better than sharing with one of you." He moves to grab his stuff.

Ok think fast Bakura. "Uhh, I don't think you'll want to sleep in that room, it has the same purpose as a garage. It's not got a working light and we store everything in there."

He stops and looks back over at me. "What do you mean by everything?"

I give him a look that says, 'you don't want to know' and he shudders slightly.

"You continue unpacking, I'll go grab Marik and we'll bring it over" I even force out a smile.

Yami nods as an answer, he seems to have calmed somewhat.

I chuckle and head back to the front room where Marik has once again removed his shirt and is attempting to fix the fuse box.

"Can you actually try to keep your clothes on for a change?" I ask as he manages to shock his finger and he shoves it in his mouth.

"How are you planning on converting Yami?" he asks with his finger still in his mouth so sounding like an idiot.

"Did you see how, when he got pissed, the third eye appeared and the lights cut out?"

He gives me a look of 'no shit Sherlock' and I grin at him.

"If we annoy him enough, we can see what happens"

"So we aren't going to sit him down and teach him?

"What gave you that idea?"

Marik shrugs and finally takes his finger out his mouth, examining it.

"Hey, help me get the old sofa in from outside and we can get to work"

He looks confused for a brief moment then realization washes over his face before he too, is grinning like a mad man. He pulls himself up from his squatting position on the floor and makes his way outside, me closely behind him.

"So, are you ever going to wear a shirt when we are at home?" I ask generally interested.

He shrugs and stops in front of the faded red sofa.

"I think an animal has made a nest in the back" he says leaning down to look at the large hole that has been created by quite sharp teeth.

"Is there anything in there at this moment?" He shakes his head. "Good, now, you grab that end I got this one."

We both bend down and pick it up. We eventually made it back into the house as we aren't the best when it comes to teamwork. We had to keep putting it down and turning it to fit through the doors and stuff. And Marik whined saying his finger hurt, he really is useless sometimes.

We get it into the front room to see Yami on the sat at the kitchen table reading. Thank Ra the back of the sofa is facing the wall. He looks at Marik slightly shocked but brushes it off and smiles.

"Thanks for doing this for me"

I look at Marik who again appears to be struggling to hold it up.

"No problem Yami" he says pushing the sofa slightly in my direction to urge me on.

I glare at him. He's not the only one struggling to hold this bloody sofa. He has more muscles than me so technically I should be the one with troubles. Finally, after about an hour and a half, we manage to get the sofa through my bedroom door and against the wall opposite my bed. As Marik leaves to most likely attempt to get the lights working, I spray bug repellent in a circle on the floor around the sofa and all over my bed. I'm not taking any chances with bugs.

Now we wait for night for my master plan to take place. I wonder if Yami is still reading his lame book. Probably… wait just a second, I smell food. Not just any food, food that is being cooked. Roasted in fact! I stick my head out my window to see if I can tell where it's coming from. No, the smell's gotten weaker. It's coming from round the front then. Oh I hope I can steal some of that delicious smelling food. Leaving my bedroom I follow the smell of the delicious roasted food. I narrow my eyes and look round. The smell is stronger in the front room, Marik can't cook so what's going on? I poke my head round the kitchen door to find Yami standing at the cooker top stirring some gravy. He's humming and swaying as he stirs. He seems so relaxed. Why is he cooking though? Well obviously it's so he can eat, but he's made too much for just one person.

I step fully into the kitchen and stand next to Yami watching him.

"Why are you cooking?"

He chuckles softly. "So we can eat."

He said we, so he did make it for all of us.

"I meant, why are you making us all food? We normally just make our own food and that's it."

He thinks for a small while. "Think of it as an apology for busting your lights."

I shrug; it seems like a good enough explanation for me. And hey, I don't have to make myself food for tonight. But what if he's poisoned it? We have been assholes to him since he got here so it would make sense. Nah, it's not in his nature to poison someone. Well not in his nature anymore. But that's why he's here isn't it.

I pull back a seat and get comfortable at the kitchen table, putting my feet up and leaning back.

"Aren't you going to set the table?" Yami asks out of the blue.

I burst out with laughter. Me? Set the table? He must be joking. I wipe away the tear in my eye and look at him. He has a dead pan face and raises an eyebrow.

"What's so funny Bakura? I just asked you to set the table."

I look at him like 'are you serious' and he just stares. I think he's serious

"The food is burning Bakura."

"Why aren't you asking Marik to help?"

He just looks at me. "You can do this by yourself like a big boy or you can go get help if you want. Your choice"

I sigh and get up from my extremely comfortable position. What happened to the 'think of it as an apology'? I'm going back to the idea that he's poisoned it. I dump 3 plates on the table and grab a handful of cutlery. I don't care how many I've grabbed, if there's too much then put them away later.

Yami takes a dish out of the oven and it's filled with the most delectable looking roast pork and potatoes. Where did he get all this food? We never have much in and normally get take outs. He must have gone out when we were bringing the sofa in which, may I say, took way too long for my liking.

"Marik, food!" Yami calls. We both sit and start eating our food as we hear great, thumping footsteps getting louder till they burst into the kitchen.

"You made food?" Marik asks digging in straight away.

"Of course I did. You're working hard to try and fix the problem I caused, it's the least I could do."

Yami sounds like Yugi again, annoying and too kind for his own good. Too much of him has worn off on the Yami I remember. He was much more fun back then, now he's more like a boring old lady waiting to tell you about her day.

I look over at the time. It's only half seven. Crap, I have to waste a lot of time. I could probably get dinner to drag on for another half hour but I need to think. I can get Yami to clean up before bed. That won't waste much time but it will buy me time to think.

"So Yami, why did you agree to join with this bet?"

He looks at me then at his meal.

"Aibou said it would be a good idea. I don't know why he thought that. Becoming darker would feed the darkness not help me control it."

"Then I'll ask again, why did you agree?"

He looks at me with a puzzled look. "I don't understand."

"Yugi doesn't have to make your choices for you, if you didn't want to do it why did you say yes?"

Yami looks at his plate and sighs.

"I'm going to bed."

Whoops, that wasn't meant to happen. I look at Marik.

"Why don't you clean up first, take a shower and what not?" Marik suggests.

Yami huffs before smiling slightly. "Yeah, thanks, I'll go grab my things."

He puts his plate in the sink and walks off to my room.

"Hey Bakura, we should go for an early night too. I feel something big will happen tomorrow."

I look over at the time. It is now 8 'o' clock so I nod at Marik and clean up my plate.

"I want to know how this night turns out to be honest." I say as I stretch

Marik pulls a blanket out from under the sofa in the front room and organises the cushions as a make shift pillow.

"Good luck with Yami tonight."

I dry my hands off on my shirt before abandoning it in the washing pile.

"I'll be fine Marik."

He grins. "Sure." He turns over in an attempt to sleep.

I decide it's time to chill in my room till Yami gets here so I strip to my boxers and get comfortable on my bed. There's a bug on the ceiling, looks like the sofa is infested after all. Yami shouldn't notice before he falls asleep. That is if he's not a light sleeper. I turn round as I hear the door creak open and a slightly damp Yami walks in wearing blue pyjamas. They look quite amusing on him and if you didn't know better, you would think he was 12.

"Ready for bed then Yami?"

He nods and grabs a blanket I had previously put out for him before settling on the sofa.

"Thanks for getting this sofa out for me; I don't like sleeping on the floor." He says while he scratches his arm.

I switch off my bedside lamp. "It's no problem Yami, no problem at all"


End file.
